psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Mixner (Actor)
Jackie Abraham, commonly referred to as 'Aunt Jackie '''is Uncle Chuck's wife, one of the sisters of Theresa Ridgway and Larry Abraham and maternal aunt to Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. She played a role in the Psycho Series'', documentary series and haunted exploration series ''respectively. Biography Early Life Jackie was born circa 1960 to Mr. and Ms. Abraham, along with her siblings Larry and Theresa. and after Jesse and Jeff Jr.'s births became their maternal aunt. Jackie studied at Arthur P. Schalick High School & Ultimate Medical Academy. Jackie now work's at A & J Canvas Co. ''The Psycho Series Aunt Jackie's first and most prominent appearance was in WITCHES OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK!, in which she, Theresa and Melissa play an assortment of board games, becoming drunk and obnoxious towards Jesse and Corn. She also appeared later on just before the new year in AUNT JACKIE'S OFFER! in which she, instead of Theresa is found by Jesse, and after Jackie and he talk, Jackie offers Jesse a place to stay for Theresa. The plan is to fix up Jackie's secondary house for her sister so she can stay and be safe from Jeff Sr.. However, after the events of Psycho Kid Moves Out, Jesse's money is taken from him by his father, which stops him from moving out and into Buzz's house, and after Theresa's decline to move into Jackie's little house, Jesse decides to live there instead. She then goes onto playing a major role during the Haunted Series as a supporting character and eventually became Jesse's landlord.HAUNTED SERIESI AM FREE! Often she and Uncle Chuck are blamed for the paranormal activity that happens in their second house despite them having little to do with it besides some pranks they admitted to doing. She made her final appearance in the series in THE BARBER!, where Jesse accidentally cuts off parts of her hair with a razor, which Jackie, out of character gets revenge for eventually.HAIRCUT FOR 3 MILLION JUGGIES! She also had a flashback appearance in Psycho Kid Flees Country. North Carolina Trip TBA. HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES Although not having nearly as much of a role in this series, Jackie appears most prominently in GUESS WHAT WE GOT!!! for an interview that Jesse and Parker were supposedly doing due to the fact that Brian Spitz cut her out of his Psycho Family documentary, however the documentary by the two wasn't actually real and was just there to trick Brian, and ultimately the truly real reason was that both scenarios were part of the series, and not real. HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES! Aunt Jackie appears in THE OUIJA BOARD RETURNS!, at first to scare Jesse and Parker, with the help of Larry. She then reveals herself to the two and thereafter she and Larry chuckle at how they scared them. However, she begins to become worried like the other three when she is told she supposedly did some things that she told them time and time again she didn't do. It is shown in KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!, after Larry, Jesse and Parker leave, that a clown may have been responsible for some noises, and that this clown was pretty close to Jackie's home, which prompts Larry to call her up warning her. Trivia * Jackie revealed a bit about herself behind the scenes of the Psycho Series ''during a fake interview with Jesse.GUESS WHAT WE GOT!!!THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! ** At first, she didn't want to be a part of the series. ** She thought the most struggling part of her role she had in the [[HAUNTED SERIES|''HAUNTED SERIES]] was standing outside in the snow waiting for Jesse to say a specific sentence, only for her to show her face in the window. ** She was afraid she'd be swatted like Jesse. However she didn't believe her house would be swatted, only the little house that was used more prominently in the series. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters